What Really Happened with: The Ring
by xSweet Allure
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang watch the ever popular The Ring This IS a humor fic! COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Ring, Inuyasha, or anything else mentioned in this random piece of literature. Some might call it a fan fiction; I call it... an insanely stupid paper._

_(This is a HUMOR fic. It may not make sense now, but it will later)_

**What Really Happened With: The Ring**

It was Halloween night. Kagome Higarashi decided it would be fun to celebrate such a festive holiday, with her friends.

Even though she was 15, she still enjoyed dressing up in the most creative costumes she could think of. But sadly, ideas were scarce, leaving her to be nothing but a witch. Inuyasha, forced to dress up, went as a dog, while Souta, Kagome's younger brother, went as his hero: Inuyasha himself.

Shippou, the young fox, went as a MIB (Man in Black) agent, just for the fun of it, while Sango went as a bride, and the houshi, her groom.

After being dragged along trick-or-treating, the group went home with loads of candy, for Shippou and Souta's snacking pleasure. Now, for Kagome, it was a tradition to watch scary movies deep into the dark, cold, night. She waited until the two children fell asleep on the couch (from over-eating), and selected a video from the pile next to her television.

"Which one should we watch, guys?" Kagome said, skimming through the titles.

The three shrugged.

Sango's eyes then fell upon a black tape. It had no label, it had no box. It was lying on the ground, somewhat lonely like, and it sparked the demon slayer's interest. "Kagome-chan? What's on this tape?" She picked it up, and handed it to her.

"Huh?" The miko asked. She took it, she too, examining it. "I don't know, Sango." The girl paused. "I wouldn't play it though."

"Well, why not?"

"My friends told me something really silly. Something like, you watch this blank tape, and then you die in seven days. N-not like I believe it or a-anything."

"Kah, stupid." Inuyasha said, standing next to her.

"Like I said, it sounds silly. You're supposed to watch the video, and then, at 10:00, the phone rings three times, and when you answer it, this little girl whispers "7 days" and then, a week later, at 10 at night, you die."

"Let us watch then, lady Kagome, for we must concur our fears." Miroku took it form her loose grasp and popped it into the T.V.

"...I-I guess you're right..."

"Of course I am"

He turned the T.V. on, to reveal the health channel. A small group of women were doing aerobic exercises.

"Wrong channel, Miroku-sama." Kagome pointed out.

"Oh, but, I think it is the right channel..." the monk starred intently at the screen, a perverted smile on his face.

"MIROKU!!!" All three shouted.

"Fine, fine! I'm changing it." He sighed sadly.

Sango was quivering in Miroku's arms by the time that movie was over. Throughout the feature, she used the monk's robes as something to shield her eyes with, and Kagome, was holding onto Inuyasha with all her might. Not that the boy's minded or anything.

"I have to admit, that thing creeped me out." The hanyou stated.

"What time is it?" Kagome's voice shook with fear.

"Oh, come on; don't tell me you believe what those friends of yours said?" Inuyasha snorted.

"WHAT TIME IS IT?!" Kagome yelled demandingly at the inu.

"Gah! All right!" Inuyasha, still taken aback, walked slowly into the kitchen, mumbling something about women.

"My, my, Kagome sure is scary when angry."

"Hai" Sango agreed, nodding.

"It's 9:59!" The dog-boy shouted as he was walking back to the others.

"All we can do is wait...." Sango tapped her fingers nervously.

Everyone: O.O;;

"..."

_RRRRRRIIIIINNGG!_

"..."

_RRRRIIIINNNNGG!_

"..."

_RRRIIIINNNNNGG!_

"A-CHOO!"

"Hell-hello?" Kagome picked up the phone, her body shaking fiercely.

"You idiot!"

"I thought you didn't believe in this little superstition, Inuyasha." Miroku whispered.

"..." was his intelligent answer.

"Hell-hello?!"

Person on Phone: Hi! Is this Bob's pizza shack?!

Everyone: falls over

TBC

Yup, it's short, but, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Ja Ne!

Mikomi-sama

REVIEW!


	2. Don't Answer the Phone

**What Really Happened With: The Ring**

_Chapter 2: Don't Answer the Phone_

"Really, who calls for pizza at 10:00 at night?" Kagome cheeks were flushed with embarrassment.

"How knows..." Inuyasha responded, feeling slightly stupid, himself. Ashamed of it, he walked into the kitchen to check the time. The clock ticked slowly, reading 10:30. With a deep sigh of relief, the half demon walked back into the den.

"Humph, 10:30." He spoke, rather imprudently.

The three nodded. But, just as they were about to put another movie on...

_RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

"Not again!" Kagome huffed.

_RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

"Maybe he wants more pizza." Sango suggested.

_RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!_

"I'll just answer it." Kagome walked over to the phone receiver, without a care in the world. She put the phone to her ear, and began to speak. "Listen pal, I know you wanted a pizza, but this isn't-"

"7 days," someone whispered, eerily.

"Par-pardon?"

"Sev-en day-ys"

"Sorrywrongnumberbye!" Kagome said, as if it were one big word. She threw the phone across the room in fright.

"Don't tell me-" the dog's eyes grew wide.

The miko nodded.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

"Let me handle this!"

"Inuyasha, if something is truly scary, then we are no match for it. It's irrational, it's impossible, it's against my religion V.V.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

"Shut up, Miroku!"

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

"Feh, hello?"

"7-"

_(click)_

"Take's care of that"

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

"What the hell is it, now?"

" 7 day-"

_(click)_

"Gods, that woman doesn't give up!" Inuyasha growled.

_RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!_

"WHAT?!?!" Inuyasha yelled into the phone.

"Would you stop hanging up on me?!?!"

Inuyasha walked over to the couch and sat cross-legged on it. "Oh, I'm sorry. How terrible rude of me. Here, let's talk.

_(Sango, Miroku and Kagome scratch their heads)_

"Thank you. Now, it is to my understanding that you have 7 days to li-"

"We're breaking up," Inuyasha held a candy wrapped to the speaker.

"What you mean, we're breaking up?!?!

"Hey, kid...I can't hear you!"

"But, but-"

_(click)_

"Haha! Let's just see if she calls back!"

_RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

"Leave us alone, dammit!"

"You have 7 days, whether you like it or not! Deal with it!"

"You were supposed to call a half an hour ago!"

"I HAVE a life, you know!"

"Doing what?!?! Stalking people so you know they watch your tape?!"

"NO!"

"Then what is it, woman?!"

"I was hanging out with the boogie man, and the phantom that lives in the opera! It is Halloween, for cryng out loud! Count Dracula gave us some nice fruit punch to drink at our party!"

"Party my A--!"

Everyone: O.O

"Don't curse at me!"

"I'll curse whenever I want to, wench!"

"The mummy's returning from the bathroom now! I gotta go! Gotta go right NOW!"

"To the bathroom?"

"...yes."

"Wait! I'm not finished with you yet!"

"I'll call back."

"eh...okay."

_(click)_

"INUYASHA! Why'd you tell her to call back?!" Kagome squeaked.

"Dunno, seemed like a good idea at the time."

**Ten minutes later**

_RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!_

"That took long enough!" said Inuyasha.

"I'll talk to her this time!" Miroku picked up the phone calmly, "Hello, miss!"

"Cut it with the nice stuff! 7 days!"

"Now, now, let's be reasonable."

"I gave you a half hour of peace! What more do you want?!?!"

"To live."

"Oh, sure, you had to say that!"

"Afraid so."

"What don't you understand!!!? 7 days!

"All right, all right."

"..."

"

....Does holidays count?"

"No-wait, depends, what holiday?"

"Will you bear my child? day!"

Sango: _(vein pop)_

"Prevert!"

"Yes, I am told that a lot."

"You people are getting on my nerves. Either 7 days, or I'll come over there and kill you myself!"

"You don't understand! In time, I will be sucked into the empty nothingness of my own hand!"

"Well, too bad for you!"

"Infuriating woman!"

(click)

"I think I got somewhere with her."

"Yeah, houshi, you sure did." Sango fumed.

**TBC**

Sango answers the phone next. What will happen? Please review!

Mikomi


	3. Speaker Phone of Jealousy

**What Really Happened With: The Ring**

_Chapter 3: The Speaker Phone of Jealousy_

"Here, I made everyone some candy apples to calm our thoughts." Kagome held the tray out, at which Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha gladly accepted the delicious treats.

_RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

Miroku held the phone up to his ear in rage. "I know! 7 days! How annoying you are!"

Kagome silently pressed the speaker phone button, so that they all knew what was going on.

"Good, I see you people have finally absorbed the concept. But...you're the perverted one, are you not?"

"..."

Sango snatched the phone. "Hey, whoever you are, no one gets to call the monk a pervert, but ME!"

"Sango... I'm touched..." Miroku said, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Be quiet! This doesn't concern you!" She began to speak into the phone. "What do you want with a pervert like him, anyway?"

"HEY! I didn't even do anything perverted today!" Miroku then saw that Sango had her backside facing him. A little angel Miroku popped up onto his shoulder **(A/N: I saw a fan art like this.)** _'No! You mustn't!'_ Then, they devil broke in: _'Come on, you know you want to.'_ Miroku let out a sigh.

"I thought about it..." the voice on the phone spoke, "and, I've decided I want a child."

"GAH! You sicko! YOU'RE still a child!" Sango screeched.

"Now, ladies, ladies, it all depends. Miss, miss on the phone, what so you look like?"

"Well, I have long black hair, I'm the undead, and I am very white."

"Sound like Kikyo." Inuyasha mumbled as he took another bite of his apple.

"But, most of all...I'm a corpse like thing!"

"That-that's disgusting!" Sango stammered.

'What do you expect? I never sleep!"

"So you're nocturnal?"

"No..... it means I never die."

"Yup, that's Kikyo all right..." Inuyasha said.

"So, let me get this straight,"

"Yeah?"

"If I were to slice you in half with my boomerang, you wouldn't die?"

"How big is the boomerang?"

"Oh...it's BIG."

"How big?"

"Big!"

"But _HOW_ BIG?!"

"It's big, damn you!"

"Don't know. I suppose you can try that theory in seven days."

"What happens in seven days?"

"You DIE!!! I thought you understood that?"

"I was kidding, you dead weirdo!" said Sango.

Meanwhile, Kagome was thinking what a major phone bill this was to be. _'Mama's going kill me...if I don't die first...'_

"Let me talk to the man that curses!" The girl on the phone said.

"INUYASHA! PHONE CALL!" Sango threw it full speed at the dog-boy.

"Ello?"

"Are you going to apologize to me?"

"wat or?"

"What? I can't understand you!"

"I eating ma a pull!

"You're what?"

Inuyasha swallowed. "My apple! And, why would I apologize to you!"

Person on the phone: _(crying sounds)_

"Don't-don't cry! Please?"

"WAHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry!"

"INUYASHA! You never apologize to me that quickly! Does that dead girl mean more to you than I do?" Kagome made a face identical to Kikyo's.

"Kagome! You got it all wrong!" He immediately dropped the phone and ran to her side.

"Great, now he's a three-timer." Sango muttered.

"I am not a three-timer! Two-timer, yes. Three-timer, no!"

Kagome burst out into tears. Inuyasha got all flustered and tried his best to comfort her.

"Just because it's true, doesn't mean you have to say it." Miroku shook his head in disappointment.

"I'm still on the phone here, people!" The little girl replied.

Sango picked it up again. "Go anywhere near Miroku and I'll see to it that you DO sleep!"

"You don't scare me!"

"Oh, but I will! I WILL!"

"Humph! Good bye! See you in 7 days!"

:I''LL BE THERE!" Sango yelled.

"GOOD!"

GOOD!!!!"

(click)

Everyone: O.O;; Ahhh, Sango-chan?

"I am so glad Shippou and Souta are asleep for this." Kagome stated.

**TBC**

Read and Respond!


	4. Day One

Arigato to everyone who reviewed. I wanted to give a couple shout outs to the people who commented on my last chapter. It's wonderful to get positive feedback from my readers. It really makes me happy. Of course, helpful criticism is allowed. While rereading my previous chapters, I noticed a couple typos. Most times, it makes me frustrated, so I will try my best to proof read better.

**pangie-06**: I'm honored that my story is on your favorites list! I love when that happens. It makes me feel like I've accomplished something. I feel I have the gift of making people laugh!

**Jesus**: Jessica! You are the weirdest... funny, but weird. Every day I spend with you is full of surprises, and I wouldn't have it any other way!

**Shippoukittykat**: I'm so glad you love my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the others !!!

**Inuyashaobsessed3191**: Hum...my story seems to make people laugh a lot. I hope you didn't get too dirty from rolling on the floor (giggles)

**Bob**: My pizza place was named after you! Yup, I had it made in your honor. In school, I have a whole dynasty of Bob the bananas! My friends and I are entertained by the silliest of things.

**Alatril Carnesr**: Another person I made laugh! I'm on a roll!

**Yasashiinumiko**: Wow, kind/gentle dog priestess. Who are you? Are you...me? Anyway, thanks for the wonderful review. It is strongly appreciated.

**Mimi-chan**: Guess what? I UPDATED!

**Me**: Hello...me. I'm happy you think my story is funny. It seems a lot of people think so. I wasn't really planning for this fan fic to be so popular...but...it's great!

**Chibi-Inu-neko-yasha**: Yup, I finally added more. What a lazy dog I am. I've been so busy. I am in the process of training two young girls in the proper ways of being a priestess, and yet, I manage to update. I admire myself...just joking!

**L Baby**: You wanted more...I gave you more!

**Angelpup**- So much laughter...I have sensitive ears!

**KailoverLC**: (Blush) The monk? H-hot? I-I really haven't thought of him...in that way. But, I do know that he belongs to Sango-chan. I'm sure she'll be honored when I go as her for Halloween. Unfortunately, I have no Miroku... (Sniff) I suppose it's just as well. I wouldn't want him doing unnecessary things by accident.

**Amethyst star girl**: I'm so glad!

**Daughter of Evil**: I am aware that a dead girl can't have children. It is indeed evil. But, I put it in there for laughs. I'm here to please the people!

Now onto the chapter!

**What Really Happened With: The Ring**

**Day One**

Kagome, as well as the others, stayed awake until the sun brightly shone over Higarashi shrine. It's not that they weren't tired, oh, they were...but yet, the fear of death looming over them, kept them wide eyed, and very much awake.

Inuyasha's dog-ears twitched at the littlest sounds. He was determined to protect Kagome at all costs, and if anything happened, he'd be ready. Sango, still mad from before, was starring intently at the TV screen, giving it death glares. That dead idiot wouldn't lay a finger on _her_ monk, and she would make sure of that. Miroku was slightly frightened by Sango's current mood of 'content ness', so she claimed, and tapped his fingers nervously together, glancing at her every few seconds.

"So..." Kagome spoke up, ending the painful silence.

They all turned their attention on her.

"Who wants breakfast?"

**(Ahhhh....somewhere)**

She strolled up to what seemed to be a grand mansion. It looked rather pleasant, but at night, it would be the perfect setting for a scary movie. It stood, about five stories tall, and looked most ancient. Walking slowly toward the giant doors, she rang the doorbell, which sent its low, melancholy sound throughout the household.

The gigantic doors creaked open, as a man appeared before her. With a look horror, yet, expecting, he spoke.

"Samara...here for the usual?" He looked bravely at the girl, whose raven-black hair covered her face.

"Hum...hello Bruce."

"Have some new victims, I see. How unfortunate for them." He sighed greatly.

"Yes. It is indeed... a series of unfortunate events." The girl walked slowly inside, recalling the place. Behind her, the man named Bruce Wayne closed the doors gently.

"So you finally read that series I told you about? I feel Lemony Snicket is a wonderful auth-"

"I DIDN'T READ IT YET!"

(long, awkward silence)

"I hear it's rather good."

He nodded and titled his head to one side, "Yeah...yeah it is"

"Yeeeaaah..."

"..." Bruce swayed uncomfortably from one foot, to the other.

"Sooooo, anyway...I'm here to use the Bat Cave. It comes in handy when spying on my...friends..."

"You're using the special...TV, I presume?"

"Like always."

She then walked onward, into the Bat Cave.

(**A/N: It's almost my brother's birthday, and he wants to be Batman for Halloween, even though he's 15, soon to be 16. I thought it would be funny to add a little...Batman in here. It's...a birthday present**)

Sitting in front of a standard size TV screen, Samara skimmed quickly through the channels-

_Who...lives in a pineapple under the sea?_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!_

"Wrong channel..."

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before-_

"Hate it..."

_Girl: I realized I love you, but as long as you're with Jessica, there can never be anything between us._

_Boy: Tess, there's no need to cry. I have great news..._

_Girl: You're leaving Jessica?_

_Boy: No...I just saved a bunch of money on my car insurance by switching to Geicho_

_(Girl walks away)_

_Boy: I saved, I thought that meant something to you!_

"Funny...but, no." The girl mumbled, absorbing what the commercial meant.

_"It's okay, I put her to rest"_

_"What? You helped her?" The little boy said, shocked._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"You weren't supposed to help her....she never sleeps."_

"Why does this seem familiar?" She scratched her head. "Ah! Finally..."

The television then revealed a secret channel, in which only Samara was capable of viewing. It was a channel, like any other channel, except it allowed her to see what her newest victims were up to. Apparently, she could see a man in dark purple robes, a women still starring furiously at the TV screen, and a school girl looking after two young boys, sleeping like logs, on the couch.

"Where is he?"

"Relax, Kagome. He went to the bathroom. He's probably washing his hands right now." Sango said, never taking her eyes off the box.

"Well, I wish he would hurry up. I'm worried about him."

"KAGOME!!!! The toilet's clogged up again!" Someone yelled from a nearby room, although, the viewer couldn't see who it was.

"Baka! I told you! Use the one upstairs!"

"I have an overactive bladder! I couldn't make it!"

"You do not, you liar!"

"True...but I really did have to go!"

The girl growled lowly running her hands through her hair in anger.

"Kagome!!! The toilet bowl's over flowing!"

"INU-!"She ran into the room and slammed the door, taking a plunder with her.

"This will be fun..." Samara smiled a smile most unpleasant. It was lucky that her hair covered it. She retrieved little voo-doo dolls from the bat mobile over in the corner of the room, one for each of them.

**Ten minutes later** (Samara is still watching the TV)

"Next time, listen to me, would ya?!" Kagome steamed, drenched from the toilet's water.

"Feh, what's for breakfast?"

"Fried eggs, InuYasha, fried eggs..." --

"Then why are we standing around for? Let's eat!"

The corpse-like thing watched as the demon and his friends devoured the meal. During which, Samara took out of her white dress pocket, a patch of cat fur. Then, she crammed it down the voo-doo Inuyasha's throat. Immediately, Samara watched as Inuyasha began coughing uncontrollably, causing the five to be scared out of their minds.

"INUYASHA! SPEAK, BOY!!! INUYASHA!! You guys, Inuyasha's choking!!!"

"But...it's only day one..." Samara sniffled, slowly bringing the fur up, and out of his throat, with a cold, dead hand.

This left Inuyasha gasping for breath.

"INUYASHA!! You're all right!" Kagome hugged him with dear life, as he hugged her back. But then the group realized what Inuyasha had hacked up.

"It's-it's a fur ball..." Sango stated.

'And all this time I thought you were a dog demon, Inuyasha." Souta said, sitting next to Shippou.

"I am, kid!"

Souta glared at him, unbelievingly.

Samara laughed. "Let's have some fun with the monk...." She took the Miroku doll and slowly unwrapped the prayer beads sustaining his wind tunnel. She then returned her eyes back to the TV screen, and watched enjoyably as the light blue beads fell to the floor.

"Miroku! What are you doing?" Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango yelled.

"I-I can't control it!"

"And now, we unleash his kazaana." She took the purple cloth off the mini Miroku. Taking a mini version of Kagome's beloved cat, Boyo, she placed it at the tip of the black hole in his hand. The real Miroku however, managed to suck Boyo up, the poor cat. And with that, the little girl fastened the prayer beads around his hand again, and watched in glory as the houshi was in misery, and the young miko, on the verge on tears.

(**A/N: I LOVE BOYO! Just so you all know that...I do!**)

"Kagome... I'm-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to...are any of you hurt?"

Kagome got up from the table and ran upstairs, Sango following her.

"I think that's enough torture for today. Tomorrow, oh yes, tomorrow...will be much worse." She took one last glance at her new victims, and turned the TV off. "Tomorrow..."

**TBC**

Like? Not like? Review and tell!


	5. Day Two

**(Disclaimer in first chapter)**

_What is it with falling down Japanese wells?_

_Either you fight hordes of demons-_

_Or you die in seven days._

_Horrible._

_Not that we'd recommend falling down wells in any other countries._

_-Adult Swim_

This quote is what first inspired me to write this story...anyway, here's some more shout outs!

**InuYasha chick987**: Konnichiwa! I'm so happy that you think my fanfiction's funny! I think this story has given me wonderful opportunities...

**inu-yasha-luver-gurl:** Yatta! I continued!

**inuyashaobsessed3191**: Just so I'm clear- Buyo makes the show! Without Buyo, Kagome would've never met Inuyasha!

Buyo: Mrrrow!

Grandpa: What's that Buyo? Little Kagome fell down the well?!? I'll save her!

**Pangie-06**: I am rather fond of updating! It gives me a chance to read such wonderful reviews! And...Arigato, for telling me a spelled Buyo wrong. I'm not the best typer.

**angelpup**: I'd never let anything seriously bad happen to Sango! I love her like a mother!

**OukamiMisow**: O my Kami-sama....O.O....you-you reviewed on your own! (Dancing around when all the sudden my happy face turns into Kikyo's sad one) Humph! Well, I see you didn't think my previous chapter was as funny as the others? I'll have to except that.........AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE MY BEST FRIEND!? I bet you Koga would have more appreciation for my 'wonderful, fabulous' writing abilities (winks) What shall I do in this chapter? The possibilities are ENDLESS!

**Gavroche Rules**: I haven't talked to you in ages! I'm glad you liked my story, even though you didn't understand it all that much.

**Sango-no-kawaii-taijiya**: I love it too, sango-no-kawaii-taijiya, I love it too...

**TenchiTenryou38**: Come on! I'm open to suggestions! Don't be afraid! I deal with disgusting monsters all day; I believe I could read a couple suggestions.

**Amethyst star girl**: It's your favorite funny story?!!!!! I'm so glad!!!

**HalfKat HalfHuman**: Yes...voodoos are most cool. The thing about the fur ball...most people seem to think Inuyasha's a cat demon, even though it says DOG right in his name. So, I thought it would be funny if I made him cough up a hairball. It came to me when my friend came over and she couldn't stop coughing for about ten minutes. And MY toilet bowl...it's always clogged up. Is that bad?

**Cat Hanyou Senko**: ... Yes...I updated, and you helped me decide that.

**Angel-tears-16**: (touched) My story...a pathetic excuse for some I wrote, has made you feel better in a time of need. I truly do have healing powers. If you still have a cold, I only hope that you feel better.

**Cornelia139**: I'm so glad you liked it. I too am saddened by the horrible fate of our beloved Buyo, and I made the story!

**Shippoukittykat**: I shall speak the truth...I have had enough with the Buyo! You guys are making my feel quite upset! I'm ashamed of it, okay? It was evil. EVIL, EVIL, EVIL!!!!

**Krazy-Kilala**: I do not stoop so low as to take commands from one such as you...but since you've been a loyal reviewer, I am pleased to say I wrote another chapter! Keep reviewing!!!

**Hi**: Hi...hi. I gave you more!

**((Samara is the girl that comes out of the TV and kills people. I really didn't know if I had her name right, but, I was too lazy to look it up.))**

**What Really Happened With: The Ring**

_Day Two_

"Inuyasha! Come on! Just put on the hat, and let's go!"

"I ain't putting on no hat, wench!" He snatched the red cap from her, and was about to through it across the room, to prove his point. But, he had thought twice. Visions on him being sat millions of times filled his mind. InuYasha shuddered, as he madly put it on, feeling defeated.

The door was ajar. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku were going to buy supplies about the town. Day two...it echoed in their heads.

"So...what do we need again, Kagome?" Sango held the shopping list tightly in her hands.

"Ummm...pepper spray...."

"Uh huh" Sango scribbled it down.

"Knives...ya know, the really shiny ones?"

"Okay..."

Inuyasha nudged Kagome gently.

She rolled her eyes ,"And ramen.... Honestly Inuyasha, our fate could end in a matter of days, and you just want your plain, old, ordinary, never-goin'-to-change, noodles? What do you dream about at night, ramen flavored Puppy Chow?!?"

"..."

"DO you dream about ramen flavored Puppy Chow?" Kagome blinked, suprised.

"...yes."

"Should I add Puppy Chow to the list then? 'Cause Inuyasha's being such a GOOD little boy." Sango laughed and patted Inuyasha on the head.

"Grrrr...don't treat me like a dog!"

Miroku sighed and followed Kagome outside.

**(On the streets of Tokyo)**

"According to my T.V. viewings, the four should be arriving somewhere in this city. But where? Where...?" Just then, a bus came rolling its way down the paved street. A thought struck her. Perhaps, she would take the bus? Waving her arms in the air, the giant thing on round wheels, stopped in front of her. The doors screeched open as she took her seat in the particularly full bus. Eyes fell upon her in absolute fear.

"What are you looking at?"

"..."

"If you got something to say, say it!"

"..."

"Haven't you people ever seen a dead girl before?"

"..."

"Come on! I'm not that scary, see?" She pulled back her long, black hair to reveal the face underneath it. The people starring at her, instantly dropped dead on the floor.

"How come, every time I do that, someone dies?!?! Huh? Can someone answer that? ...Oh... wait... you can't because...YOU'RE ALL DEAD!!" Am I that evil? Am I that cruel? Every time I come out of a T.V., maybe, even, just to say "hi, how are you" to a person, THEY'RE ALL READY DEAD! EVVVEEERRRRRRY TIIIIIIIIMMMMMMEEEE, I TELL YOU! I'm sick of it! It's not fair I tell you!" In her rage, she managed to spot the four she was looking for, and light up. Samara ran out the bus, completely forgetting her moment just too seconds before, and hid herself behind one of the buildings to spy.

"So, now all we need is the pepper spray. There's a store a couple blocks over. Maybe we should take the bus." Kagome held the packages with both arms, as she walked up the stairs to the bus. "Ahhh...what a relief. She rested the bags down on an empty bus seat. "It's so peace....ful....a hah.........INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kagome!" He ran to her side and drew an arm around her. "What is it?" The hanyou looked down at the floor of the bus. "Nevermind."

"Oh, great. Now I'm going to have nightmares. Sango, would you sleep with me and make we feel all pleasured and warm?"

Sango was too disgusted by the bodies, to even notice the sick question Miroku had asked her. "Uhh... whatever, houshi-sama...umm...sure." She pulled closer to him, half hiding her face in the fabrics of his robes.

Miroku took hold of Sango. "Let's-let's just walk there. Good exercise, don't you agree, InuYasha?"

"Yeah."

So, the gang began to walk four blocks to the store, just to get pepper spray. Little did they know, the little girl was still following them.

While on their way, a stray cat, identical to Buyo, swiftly passed by Kagome.

"Just keep walking, girl..." She bit her lip hard. "You can all ways get another one..."

"Kagome?"

"Kagome-chan?"

"Lady Kagome?"

"BUYO!!!!!" She broke down on her knees, crying.

Behind a nearby tree, Samara withdrew the Sango and Miroku dolls from her dress.

"There, there Kagome...it's-" Sango then felt her left hand twitch, and move slowly over to Miroku, who had bended down to see it Kagome was all right. "No! Bad hand! Stay!" She murmured to it. But it was no use, Sango had all ready began stroking Miroku's backside.

"San....go?" Miroku was wide eyed and very much indeed, flushed.

"It's-it's not me! Something's controlling my hand!"

"Where have we heard that before?" Inuyasha snorted. "It was only a matter of time before the innocent became the perverted."

"Inuyasha! Don't say that! Sango has never done anything perver----SANGO!!!!" She screamed as she felt something on HER bottom.

"Make it stop, Kagome...please!!!!"

"We're going home! Forget the pepper spray!" She backed away from the demon slayer. "Sango...you walk next to Inuya- ...in front of us." The miko felt horrible that she didn't trust her best friend. She saw the hurt in Sango's eyes. Just then, she sensed something, a presence that Inuyasha too, noticed.

"How could we forget? We're on a death sentence! Bad stuff is going to happen to us."

"Shoot, she figured it out." Samara stomped her foot in rage, making her get away.

"Gomen, Sango, for not-" She stopped in mid sentence.

"'What is it?" Inuyasha asked."

"Miroku, please tell me you took that tape out of the TV!"

"I don't think I did, why?"

**(At Kagome's House)**

SHIPPOU!!!!!!!! SOUTA!!!!!!!! NOOOO!!!!!!!!

**TBC**

Sorry it took me a couple of days to update. I already had this chapter done. But, my hamster died just yesterday....and...and I loved him so much....it's going to be hard getting used to the household without him. Please Review. Please make me feel better!


	6. End of Day Two Day Three

**Hello again. I just wanted to make one big shout out to all of you....THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE VERY, _VERY_ KIND! yuo really helped me feel happy again. You're the best!!!!!**

**What Really Happened With: The Ring**

_End of Day Two_

Kagome, with her last bit of strength, rushed to the sliding door and slide in open fiercely.

"SHIPPOU!!!!! SOUTA!!!!! NOOO!!!"

"Sis, quiet down, would ya?"

"We're watching Blue's Clues." Shippou said, his eyes glued to the flashing screen.

"Blue's...Clues?" Kagome scratched her head.

"There was nothing else on..." Souta grinded his teeth together, feeling slightly foolish.

_Steve: What could we do with-_

_A short black ponytail_

_A 'possessed' left hand_

_And..._

_Pretty purple robes?_

"Oh! Oh! I know it!! Kagome, I know it! You have a perverted monk!!!!" Shippou sqealed in delight.

_Steve: A perverted monk?_

"Yeah, yeah!"

"HEY!!!" Miroku protested.

_Blue: Bur bur bur!_

"Must I be made fun of?" The houshi heaved a great sigh.

"I knew it!!!" The kitsune said, while ignoring his friend's comment.

"Well, I see you two are busy-Souta...what are you doing with that?" Kagome's hand shook.

"The show's over, Kagome. We want to watch a movie now." Her brother had his index finger inches away from the 'play' button, on the remote. One click and his future would be set. It would be unpleasant, bleak, and over in only seven days. Kagome leapt towards the VCR, but it was too late, for the movie had all ready begun.

"Cover your eyes, now!!!" She begged.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango swung her mighty boomerang-bone at the T.V., slashing it in half, and leaving Souta gaping.

"Mom's not gonna be too happy about this..."

_RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

The maiden could feel the cold sweat dripping slowly down the side of her face. Her body shivered and ached. With each single step she took towards the ringing phone, her heart pumped faster, until the point where she thought it would stop completely.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!!!!" Her voice cracked.

"They watched the tape..." a familiar voice beckoned to her.

"But they didn't watch the whole ta-"

"It counts!"

"But-" the miko tried to argue.

"IT COUNTS!"

Kagome crashed the phone back into the receiver. "We're going back to the Feudal Era, where she can't find us!"

**Day 3**

The wind that day was most unusual. It was at enormous speed, and as it brushed against the six, it felt as if they were being pricked with needles.

"Shouldn't mom know about this?" Souta rubbed his arms quickly, trying to warm himself up.

"We had no time for that, " nii-chan yapped at her brother.

InuYasha sniffed the air. Quite suddenly, a low growl escaped his lips. "Koga..."

A whirlwind sped toward Kagome, stopping abruptly in front of her. Along with him was...Sesshomaru?

"Kagome...I came to see if you were all right. I smell the scent of fear all over you. What has the mutt done now?" The oukami clasped his hands around hers.

"Why you...!" Inuyasha balled a fist, and smacked it down on Shippou's head. Displaced Anger...

"Little brother, have you become that weak that you can't even protect a human girl? You put father to shame." He smirked.

"What are you doing here, fluffy?!" Inuyasha spat out, at which, Sesshomaru gave a look of utter disgust. "Awww...does big, old Sesshomaru not like the nickname? Well then, I'll just have to use it more often!" The half demon laughed. "How ya like that?"

"Kaogme...what has you so scared?"

**(Ten Minutes Later)**

"Gasp!!! I, Sesshomaru, call for this tape to be burned!"

A young man, with shining brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, then strode up to the youkai and wolf demon. "Letter for Mr. Sesshomaru and Koga!"

"Let's see here...how useless it is to get mail. What is the meaning of ...What's this?" He skimmed the tarnished piece of parchment.

_Seven Days..._

Sesshomaru and Koga's eyes widened.

"She knows!" Kagome quivered.

"Remarkable!"

"Hey..." Shippou realized, "If we're in Feudal Japan...how can there be a T.-"

The television 'magically' disappeared.

"Never mind."

"Sesshomaru?" Sango asked, politely.

"What is it, slayer?"

"What's that on your boa?" She pointed to the fluffy white clothing around him.

"What do you mean, 'what's on my-'" Golden eyes looked down. "Its blood you unintelligent human! Here, I'll just wash it out." He walked gracefully over to the river bank, where he was about to soak it. "There!" He scrubbed it. "All Bett- It-it didn't come out...." He laughed nervously as he scrubbed harder. "Come now...it has to come out!" He made more friction. "AHHH....WHY DON'T YOU COME OUT!"

"Hey...I wouldn't do tha-"

Sesshomaru had scrubbed so hard; his beautiful boa was crushed, dirty and pathetic. He was on the brink of crying.

"MY BOA!"

And then he did.

**(Samara)**

"Humph...that vampire blood was100 permanent!" She stuffed Sesshomaru's doll back into the bat mobile. Taking a pair of scissors and Koga's voodoo doll, she snipped of his tail.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHA! MWAHA (cough) AHAHAH (hack) AHAHA!"

"Geesh, it's not that funny." Bruce called from behind the bat cave entrance.

"YOU RUIN MY FUN!"

**(Feudal Japan)**

"Great...now we have two sobbing men. What wimps!" Mumbled Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru-sama!!! You have forgotten Rin!" A little girl with shoulder length hair and a checkered kimono called. With a big smile, she ran toward him, pulling the imp alone with her.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Why are you crying?" She questioned, feeling concerned.

"Nothing important, Rin." He sniffled, wiping his nose.

"Mi lord, what has happened to your father's boa?" Jaken was alarmed at the horrible condition it was in. "That boa was passed down through the generations. It was meant to be given to the most superior of demons. It is quite an honor to-"

"Humph...I didn't get one...what's so great 'bout it?"

"Like I said," Jaken's eyes narrowed, "the most superior of demons."

"Hey, toad! I don't know if you realized this, but I'm way stronger than pretty boy over here!"

"DO NOT insult lord Sesshomaru, you arrogant, little-"

"You're mouths movin' but I ain't hearing a thing." Inuyasha yawned, and Jaken tried to charge at him.

"Don't worry, mi lord. Jaken and I shall take care of this."

"It was a swell boa. It was fluffy and cute and lots of fun to play with." Rin sniffed the sakura flower she held in her hands. "Oh! And it was also stylish! Was it stylish! We shall miss it..." She placed the flower gently on the earth below her bare feet.

"You do realize....that they're burying a boa." Miroku whispered in his friends ears. They stared with a bored expression on the boa's grave site.

"Inuyasha?" Koga said, still mourning over the loss of his tail.

"What?!"

"Your brother has some issues..."

"Like I don't know that!"

"Inukerro!"

"Here we go again." Kagome sighed. "Ich...ni...san..."

"Flea bag!"

"Mutt-face!"

"Idiot!!"

"Runt!!"

"BASTARD!!!"

"TWO-TIMER!!!!!!!"

(sniff) "You went too far that time..."

"Oh...sorry."

"..."

_(silence)_

"My beautiful tail!!!"

"Suck it up! It grows back!"

**TBC**

Next chapter: I'm still going to continue Day Three. Is that okay with you guys? Review!


	7. Day Three Continued

I'm going to use some of my reviewers wonderful suggestions for this chapter. Please, keep your bottom on the chair at all times. (Unless you're standing up...then...don't fall down) Onto the chapter!

(oh, and thanks Misow....for your extremely creative and thoughtful reviews...)

**What Really Happened With: The Ring**

_Day 3 (Continued)_

Bruce sighed as he sat in his big, comfy armchair beside the giant fireplace. The wood crackled as the orange-red fire burned on. Things just weren't the same anymore. Ever since HE left, the former superhero was miserable, and full of despair. Samara had no longer paid much attention to him; for she was too busy making phone calls and killing people every seven days. What happened to the exciting world of crime fighting? What happened to the justice? What happened to the beloved Batman?

"BRUCE! I agreed to follow them to Japan...I agreed to make them suffer...but this-this is TOO FAR!" Samara stood before him in an elegant kimono, which she was going to use in order to blend in. Not that it was much help. I mean, what would YOU think, seeing a girl whose hair creepily covered her face. She stomped her foot as the man laughed menacingly at her. She was not for one's amusement.

"If-haha-if you don't mind, I'd like to escort you on this one." Bruce slouched in his chair, gripping the sides of it with his hands.

She gave a quick nod and they were off. But, not long after, they were stopped by a boy, about in his teens, who had an 'R' on his red shirt, and green gloves up to his elbows. His yellow buttons on this shirt shone brightly. He was in the distance...but batman knew...oh, did he know.

"Bruce?" The person called from afar.

"It-it can't be!" he stuttered.

"BRUCE!"

"ROBIN!"

"BRUCE!!"

"ROBIN!!!"

In slow motion, they ran across the fields to each other, smiling like they never had before, arms outstretched.

"Tell me again why I'm here?" Samara shook her head shamefully as she walked over to Bruce's side. She tapped him on the shoulder. "Ahh, hello? Remember me? We're supposed be in feudal Japan now."

"Yeah, yeah, sure, but first.... Samara, I'd like you to meet Robin."

"Eh...what's up?"

"Robin...this is Samara...my new...friend."

"You idiot! I'm your new sidekick!"

"New Sidekick!" Robin snapped a twig in half. "But-but she's EVIL!"

"Yeaaaaah...but, she makes some mean cookies. Best person at the audition, I think."

"You-you had an audition!" Robin was hurt, angry, and replaced.

"Hey, it's not my fault you went all 'solo act' on me and went to join the Teen Titans...geesh!"

"Well-well, fine! I'm coming with you!"

"Okay, okay! Batman, robin, let's just get going! You too are pissing me off!"

"..."

"..."

"He started it..."

"SHUT UP!" The little girl yelled at Bruce.

**(Feudal Japan)**

"Inuyasha!" Naraku came into the clearing, Kanna and Kagura behind him. He gave a lopsided grin. "So we meet again, and with the young wolf, no less." He did the moon walk over to the hanyou, doing some dance moves from the modern day movie, "Thriller." He stopped, looked down, and shrugged. "What happened to your tai-"

"IT'S GONE, OKAY!!! AND IT'S NEVER COMING BACK!!! NEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVEEEEERRRR!"

"Hey, flee-bag! How many times do I have to tell you?! It grows back!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you shut up!"

"No, you!!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!!!!!"

"Hey, hey, HEY!!! I'm the evil person here and I say, you both shut up!" Naraku held his head between his hands trying to drown out the annoying yelling.

"Believe it or not, Naraku, but, you're not the evil one in this fic!" Kagome pointed out.

"Impossible!!! YOU LIE!!!!!"

"Afraid not..." Miroku said, trying to back up Kagome. "Come with us..."

**(Ten minutes later)**

"And you showed me this...WHY?!?!" They all were sitting in front of the wealthiest home in the village (thanks to Miroku) , eating dinner and glaring at the teli.

"I ask again," Shippou asked, "If we're in feudal Japan, how can there be a-"

The T.V. magically disappeared...again.

"How come no one lets me finish a sentence!?" The young fox huffed.

"Naraku's gonna die, right? So then... I can avenge Kikyo's death!!!" The half youkai cheered, emerging from his deep thoughts.

"One problem there, Inuyasha..." the monk replied reluctantly.

"What is it?"

"We'll be all ready dead before then."

"DAMN IT!"

"Fortune cookie?" A young lady replied happily, handing it to Naraku.

"This is Japan, you (beep) son of a (beep)! It's not (beep)in' China!"

_Everyone:_ O.O;;

"Sir! I only offered you a fortune cookie! There is no need for you to use colorful language!" She sounded extremely offended.

Naraku looked around him. "I'm EVILLLLLLLLLLLL!!! Don't you pathetic humans get it?!?! I'm the evil one!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M THE EVIL ONE!!!!!!" He got up from his spot on the floor and started running around psychotically.

"You-you mad man!!!!" The lady threw the cookie directly at his head, which resulted in knocking him out for a moment or two.

"Is it save?" Shippou asked.

"I-I think so..." Kagome said.

They all inched their way around him.

"Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom." Naraku mumbled. He appeared to be asleep. "Doom, doom, doom, doom, doom."

"Is he always this...psycho?" Inuyasha asked to Kagura

"Sadly...yes."

"Pity" Inuyasha glanced down and picked up the cracked fortune cookie lying on the ground next to his rival. He then handed it to Kanna. It went as following...

_Seven Days..._

"Never saw it coming..." Kaugra stated sarcastically.

**(Back With Samara)**

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"No..."

"Now?"

"NO! Ask that again, I'm leaving you behind!" Samara informed Robin.

_(Silence)_

"Now?"

"Grrr! Do you want to die?!?!"

"Okay, okay! I'll stop."

"Good!"

"..."

"..."

"How come your hair creepily covers your face?"

"GRRRRRRR! Because!

"Because why?"

"Robin, don't get Samara mad! She has a bad temper."

"WHO SAID I HAD A BAD TEMPER!"

"Not me!!!" Bruce panicked.

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"NOO!"

"There they are!" Batman pointed in front of them.

"Time to get out the voodoo dolls..."

**(Inuyasha gang)**

"I-I feel so naked."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Inuyasha rounded on the ground laughing. "I think I burst-AHAHAHA-I think I burst a gut."

Sesshomaru appeared to be in a sailor moon outfit.

_(Thanks for the idea 'N/A')_

"At-at least one good thing came out of this." Inuyasha continued to roll on the ground, kicking his legs wildly in the air.

"In the name of the moon on my forehead...I command you to stop!!!!!"

"Nothin' doin'"

"G-Guys....something bat shaped is being thrown at us." Kagome eyes were as big as a deer's in the headlights. At that point, they all ran away in separate directions as the group watched the bat boomerang blown go up into a flaming fire.

"Get on my bike!" Shippou and Kirara sat in the basket, Inuyasha on the back, and her and Souta steering it.

"What about us, Kagome-chan?" Sango was frightened. She knew she could slash the fire throwing boomerangs in half, but until she figured out who was throwing them, she stood at a standstill.

Kagome pulled a skateboard and a long piece of rope from her yellow backpack. "Attach the rope to the bike, and the board to the rope. I can pull you and Miroku along."

"But, that board's so tiny; it only has room for one person!"

Another fireball came at them.

"We don't have time to argue, Sango! Get on Miroku's shoulders and hold on for dear life!"

Sango blushed. "Whatever you say, Kagome."

"Kaugra, you have those large feathers, right?"

"Yes."

"Use one to transport you, Kanna, Rin, Sesshomaru, Jaken and Koga out."

"What about Naraku?"

"Ahhh, leave him."

**(5 minutes later)**

"Captain, the fire-boomerang thingy is coming straight towards us!" Shippou obscured himself inside the wicket basket on Kagome's bike.

"LEFT!" He mumbled.

A small hut went up in flames to the right of them.

"RIGHT! .... NO! OTHER RIGHT!!!"

"I'm going to fall, aren't I? We're moving too fast!" Sango panicked, leaning into Miroku, at the far end of the miko's bike.

"Don't worry, Sango, I'd never let you fall."

Sango: (huuuuuuuuugggggggeeee blush)

"Sis, there's a cliff coming up! We're not gonna make it!"

"Don't say that, Souta!"

Up in the sky, Kaugra was hit by one of the destructive weapons. "Matte! Matte! We're going down!" Kaugra's giant feather was accelerating at great speed. At this point, they'd probably crash to the bottom. Fortunately, two of them were demons, and could save themselves, including Rin and Jaken. As for the two minions of Naraku, they reached the ground and went...SPLAT!"

(Sorry for you Kaugra and Kanna lovers. I really am. I just have no place to put them in the story)

"TURN, TURN!" Shippou yelled, dust and soot over everyone's face.

"We have to do this!" Kagome sped up towards the cliff."

"Kagome, you crazy?!?!"

"There's no other way, InuYasha!"

With one giant push, her bike and attached skateboard was up in the air.

"Why are we going in slow motion?" Inuyasha wondered.

And them it sped up as the reached the edge of the second cliff. Exhausted, everyone fell to the ground in a big, thump.

"We made it!" Kagome said as Sesshomaru and Koga arrived, Rin and Jaken in their arms.

**(Samara)**

"THEY MADE IT!!!!" Samara was fuming. "What kind of bat weapons are these?!?"

"They were going too fast," Robin complained. "And plus, according to what Bruce said, this is only day three!"

"Fine! Just...just get better weapons next time............ you baby."

"I'm not a baby!"

"You couldn't even keep up with a bunch of demons! How can you call yourself a crime fighter?"

"She has a point there Robin..."

"Oh, so now you're taking her side?!"

"That's not what I said!"

"Just leave me alone, okay?!?!" Robin crossed his arms, stubbornly.

"Robin-"

"Give him some time, Bruce. Give him some time."

**TBC**

Next chapter is day four! Review!


	8. Day 4

**Then...**

_"TURN, TURN!" Shippou yelled, dust and soot over everyone's face._

_"We have to do this!" Kagome sped up towards the cliff."_

_"Kagome, you crazy?!?!"_

_"There's no other way, InuYasha!"_

_With one giant push, her bike and attached skateboard was up in the air._

_"Why are we going in slow motion?" Inuyasha wondered._

_And them it sped up as the reached the edge of the second cliff. Exhausted, everyone fell to the ground in a big, thump._

_"We made it!" Kagome said as Sesshomaru and Koga arrived, Rin and Jaken in their arms._

**Now**

As you know, they all collapsed in total exhaustion until one brave soul, ended the long, eternity of silence...

"Is it me," Miroku regained his breath, "Or couldn't we just have taken Kirara?"

"NOW YOU TELL US!" The group snapped at him.

"... I thought it rather obvious..."

**What Really Happened With: The Ring**

_Day 4_

"Good, they're asleep." Robin tip-toed out of the campsite. He had awoken not long after the sun rose, and now... now, he would leave them, and leave them for good...

Literally, he hated being evil!

**(Inuyasha gang)**

"So you're the one!" Inuyasha grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, "You fuc-"

"Inuyasha, Ouswari!!!"

_THUD!_

"Gods woman, do you enjoy my pain?"

"Get-off-ME!!!!" Inuyasha's body weight was depriving Robin of air.

"You bastard! You attempted to kill us!" Inuyasha remained on top of the huge whole in the ground. "What makes you think we'd trust you so damn easily?"

"Inuyasha! Calm down! Let him explain!" Kagome patted the air.

"Yeah, let me explain.... and get off me!!!! It doesn't look right!!!"

So, the hanyou did such and folded his arms, waiting for an answer.

"I've had it with being evil! It's not worth it! If it helps, I think I can help you before your seven days are-"

"Did he say seven days?"

"SEVEN DAYS!!!! It's already been three!" Shippou hit his head against the ground.

"Shippou, if I'm not mistaken, you and...Souta...have two more days to spare." Miroku tried to comfort the fox child.

"It doesn't matter! We're all gonna die!!!!!!!"

"Look what you started, kid! Now he'll never shut up!" The dog rolled his eyes.

"As I was saying...I want to help you guys."

They eyed him.

"All right..." Kagome spoke, "but just to make perfectly sure that you're telling the truth..."

**(Later in Kagome's Time)**

"Is this really necessary?!"

"Yes!"

Robin too watched the tape, not that he had much choice. He was taped to the chair.

"Kagome dear, who's your new friend?" Ms. Higarashi placed a bowl of corn of the table.

O.O "There's a dead horse on the !!!!"

"Just someone, mom."

"Hit the fly, hit it!"

"Are you actually enjoying this?" Sango asked Robin.

"..."

_RRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!_

"Yeah, he watched the tape...seven days...we know!"_ (click)_

"I have a nose bleed!" The teen yelled from his chair, "And my nose itches!"

**KNOCK, KNOCK!**

Kagome handed Robin a tissue and went to answer the door.

"How may I help you?"

A tall man, dark haired and tanned skin, appeared in front of the miko. "You stole my story..." He spoke in a Mississippi accent, and wore some sort of black hat.

"Sorry pal, we only have room to make fun of one scary movie."

"But-but-misses!"

"Ja ne!" She closed the door quickly. "Word of advice...DON'T EAT THE CORN!"

**(Feudal Japan)**

"That movie was cool! Don't you agree? I agree!" Robin chatted away to the group, who were all slowly backing away from him.

"Robin?!" Batman had appeared to be alone. Je must have went to search for, the now found, Robin. "What-what are you doing?"

"I've joined the good side, Batman! And there's nothing you could possibly do to change my mind!"

"But-but...why?"

"..."

"You said we were friends! You-you said you wanted to be with me..."

"It was just a business relationship..."

"You're-you're lying!"

"No, I'm not!" Robin avoided Bruce's gaze.

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY ME, ROBIN?!?!"

Inuyasha: ... O.O Hey kid...

Robin: Yeah?

Inuyasha: Run...

Robin: Why?

A bat boomerang was thrown directly towards him, trying to pin him to anything he could.

"That's why!!!!"

**TBC**

Sorry it's so short. Kera jinx me with writer's block...


	9. Day 5

Here's another chapter. I update because I want to, and with each review I get, I want to update even more. I find that people like the quick updates

**I DO NOT own...Inu...yasha.**

**Day 5**

"There, there, Bruce. It's going to be okay." The little girl patted the enormous man on the back. She was not the best at comforting people.

"..."

Ah, the horrible silence...

It got her nervous...

_real_ nervous.

"Uhhh, ummm...." She pulled out a batman auction figure from her long, white dress. She had stooped so low to...

_singing_.

"Dun, nun, nun, na, dun, nun, nun, na, BATMAN!!! Dun, nun, nun, na, dun, nun, nun, na, BATMAN!!!"

"..."

"Bat.......man...." The voice trailed off. "Woooo....Batman"

"Please, Samara...I don't feel-"

"I am the night...I am....BATMAN!!!" She started banging the figurine against the large armchair. This was most enjoyable...

"I-I don't think we should see each other anymore," he spat out, quickly.

At this, the young child looked up from her play, except, all Bruce could see was a face covered with that...wretched...black hair. "Wh-what?!"

**(Inuyasha gang)**

"UNO! Ha! I beat ya, mutt!"

"Damn wolf!"

The group had just given up. They accepted their fate, and an easy way to make each other happy again, was to play an exciting, modern day, game called...uno. Which, really doesn't make sense, considering this is Japan, and the word 'uno' is the Spanish word for 'one.' Maybe they should've played-

"We're playing uno!"

All right, all right. So, a certain miko yelled at the authoress and they continued playing...whatever it is you wanted them to play.

"Oh look...I'm bleeding ketchup." Miroku said randomly, and rather emotionlessly. "Sango, do me a favor and get me some fries."

"Houshi-sama...that's not ketchup..."

"Then what..._ooohhh_..."

"Hey man, are you drunk?" Robin implied, plucking the bat boomerangs from his cape.

"No...I just realized the fact that I'm never going to lead a happy life, bear somebody's children, and die peacefully. So..._is_ anything bothering me? No, not really."

'Oookay..."

Just then, Sango muttered something barely auditable for Inuyasha or Kouga OR Sesshomaru to hear.

"What's that, Sango?"

**Sango: (mumble, mumble)**

"Nani?"

"I SAID I'LL BEAR YOUR CHILD!!!"

**Everyone: O.O**

"Sango..." His voice was filled with loving emmotion.

"Like it really matters... its day five." The slayer continued talking lowly, "Heck, why don't we all just say it, and make the last two days...romantic. Houshi-sama...as perverted as you might be...I love you....

**Miroku: (blink, blink)**

"You...love me?"

"Hai, aishiteru..."

**(Ten minutes later)**

"You guys can stop kissing now..." Kagome's cheeks burned with embarrassment.

_Kissing..._

"GUYS!!"

_Everywhere..._

_And I mean...**everywhere**._

"GAH! IF HAVE TO DO **IT**, DO **IT** SOMEWHERE ELSE!"

**(Samara)**

It rained hard in Tokyo that day. It was lonely...oh, was it lonely. Samara had taken a break from her regular job of torturring people. From what she saw in her recent TV viewings, Sango had Miroku, Kagome had Inuyasha, and she...was left in the cold. Batman, _her_ Bruce...had left her. He said she was too evil for his liking that she would be better off with some guy called Jason or Freddy Kruger. But, she wanted _him_. He was like the father she never had. A father who wanted her around, and didn't agree to having her pushed down a well to her death. That, dark, cold well, the one her mother sealed her inside of...It was then she noticed a stray dog, whimpering, as the water poured down upon his white, wet fur.

"Hey, boy...you lost?" She cooed to him.

**Dog: O..o (trying to run away, but fails as Samara picks him up, and holds him out in front of her. His paws are around her arms and his body is dangling)**

"Am I really that cruel?" She pulled the black strands of hair behind her ears. It felt wonderful to get the hair out of her face. "Do I...do I look that-"

**Dog: X..X**

"Maybe...maybe he's just playing dead..." She lied to herself. "Yup...any minute now...he'll wake up, wagging his tail. Come on..."

The dog remained dead.

"Oh, let's face it...EVERYTHING I LOOK AT DIES!!!!! PUPPYYY! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

**(Silence)**

"Oh, well! Time to get some warm soup!" She trotted off down the road like nothing happened.


	10. Day 6

**What Really Happened With: The Ring**

_Day 6_

Everyone had given up, lost hope, died inside, but Kagome...Kagome was different. Determined of surviving the days to follow, she set a new goal for herself. Buyo...was gone. She had to face the facts. She had to move on. Inuyasha and the others escorted her to the local pet shop. A nice hamster, perhaps? No, she wanted what any normal girl would want, she wanted-

"I want a dog!"

Inuyasha hated the fact that dogs were domesticated animals. It was what set them a part from the wolves, it was their weakness. Yet, Inuyasha was a bit surprised at what she had chosen. He always believed she was a cat person. She certainly had the personality of one.

The miko spotted a dog unlike one she had ever seen before. He had an uncanny resemblance to what her hanyou friend would look like. He sat alone in the corner of his cage, amber ears looking longing at her. He felt so captured. Reading the tag on his metal cage, it read that the dog was a white, German Shepard, male. Kagome placed a finger through the bars of the cage, allowing him to lick it. It took awhile for him to approach her, but eventually, she gained his trust. His personality was amazing similar to Inuyasha's...

"How would you like to come home with me, boy?"

He purred at her touch.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

The _other_ dog, continued to stare at her. "Since when do you like dogs, Kagome?"

"I've always loved dogs!" The pet shop owner unlocked the cage and placed the pup in her arms. Her cheeks had become flushed.

"_All _dogs?"

"...yes." She walked up to the cash register. It was good her back was now facing him, otherwise he would've seen her redness, increase.

"Including me?" His voice was soft, and **he** was now a big blob of red, as he mumbled those words. Why did he have to hold it in? He knew he loved her. I mean, here was Sango and Miroku making out on the floor of a pet shop, without a care in the world... and that's when he knew...

This chapter was extremely OOC!

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome was surprised and shocked.

"I'll just fit in, and do something out of my character! Kagome, I love you and I don't give a damn about Kikyo! Would you be my bitch?"

**(A/N: When I say bitch...I mean female dog...hah, hah...I'll go with that (sweat drop))**

"NANI?!"

Without warning, Inuyasha drew Kagome near him and wrapped her in a warm embrace, claiming her rose-colored lips.

"Get off my woman, mutt-face!"

_Kissing..._

"I'm talking to you!"

_Everywhere..._

"How dare you ignore me!!?"

"Inuyasha...aishiteru..."

_Continues with the kissing..._

"KAGOME!!! How could you choose this...this...PUPPY over me?!"

"Shut up, Koga!" Shippou yelled. "You're ruining the moment..."

"Hey!!! This isn't supposed to be a romance fic!!!" Samara, suddenly, broke into the pet store.

"You're a day early..." Sesshomaru bellowed, taking hold of Rin.

"Relax...you'll still have your day...I'm just here to break up the romance. There shall be no lemons in this fic!"

"Hiraikotsu!"

The boomerang succeeded in slicing the girl in half.

"Told ya it was big..." The youkai slayer grinned

**(Look back in Chapter 3...)**

"Oh...this is just peachy...now, I'm cut in half. Shall my day get any worse?

Kagome's new pet dog started to gnaw at her hand.

"Wonderful...just wonderful..." She sighed. "Does anyone have some glue?"

**Everyone:** What's glue gonna do? You're in two pieces!

Samara started splatting the glue on her body. But, sadly, it didn't work...

"That's it...I'm taking the day off!!!! I'm going on an extreme makeover!" Picking up the other half of her body, she wobbled out of the store.

"Extreme...Makeover?"

**TBC**

Day Seven, up next!!!


	11. Day Seven, the End

**Tonight on Extreme Makeover: Dead Edition…**

"I'm just so tired of people being scared of me. I have this horrible nose that looks like a snake and I have no chest what-so-ever. I'm _so_ afraid ofsomeone seeing me without my clothes on."

**Plastic Surgeon: O.o**

"Well, Samara, that's what you're here for… I can help…" The doctor took a glance at her health charts.

"That's great…but, I must warn you, my face is utterly disgusting." She sat high, in one of the chairs of the office.

"Oh, you won't have to worry about that…"

"Why not?"

"Sweetie…you can't kill someone…

Who's all ready dead."

The surgeon turned around to reveal…KIKYO?!?!

"It's a fanfic…whatcha gonna do?" She faced Samara. "I can multitask! I shall see to it that you come out as beautiful as a swan. But first…" Blood dripped from Samara's torso, "I must rebuild you-I mean…put you back together…"

**What Really Happened with: The Ring**

_Day 7_

"Tomorrow, tomorrow, I hate ya, tomorrow, you're only a day away…"

"Shippou…SHUT UP!" Inuyasha pounded him to the ground.

"Okay…so, we need onions and garlic…"

"Sango, she's not a vampire…"

"Kagome-chan, do we have silver bullets?" She opened the doors to the kitchen cabinets.

"She's not a werewolf either…"

"Evil, talking doll?"

"No."

"Witch?"

"Nope."

"Kagome-sama…there must be some way to totally defeat her! I mean, she all ready dead!"

"Sango, don't get so worked up."

"Houshi-sama and I are finally happy together, and it will all be thrown away at 10:00 tonight!"

**Miroku: **Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

(**Miroku's Dream**)

"I'll use the kazaana on her!"

"Houshi-sama, don't! You don't know what she's capable of doing!"

Miroku unleashed kazaana just for Samara to use her voodoo doll and suck Miroku up. (So that the doll's hand was facing Miroku's face)

"HOUSHI-SAMA!!!! NO!!!!

**Inside the nothingness of Miroku's hand**

**Miroku's father**: (Grinning widely, while sitting in a big, comfy chair, surrounded by beautiful women) Hey, son. What took you so long?

Girls: giggle, giggle

(**End dream**)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH! SANGO! YOU'RE THE ONLY WOMAN FOR ME!!!!"

"Okay…" Inuyasha sweat dropped as he watched Miroku grab onto Sango. "You guys don't have to worry. I'll protect you at all costs. Especially you, Kagome…" He nuzzled her cheek.

"Stop touching MY woman!" Koga raged on.

"SHE'S NOT YOU'RE WOMAN!"

"Here we go again…" Miroku sighed.

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"SO!!!!!"

"NOT!!!!!!"

All the sudden, the demon slayer started humming a tune. "When there's something strange… in the neighborhood, who ya gonna call? GHOSTBUSERS! Kagome, what's the number for the Ghostbusters!?"

"I know it!" Robin chirped, "I have connections…"

**(Dentist Office)**

"Samara…what horrible teeth."

"ah no, eese elp 'em"

"We'll use these…Crest Night Strips, and if that fails to work…I'll just yank them out and replace them with new ones! Wonderful, no?"

**Samara: (whine)**

"My faithful soul stealers…retrieve me-"

A soul stealer glided its way back to his master's side, with yet another soul.

"I told you, not until AFTER work! This isn't my lunch break!"

Soul Stealer: …

"Just-just go!" She pointed an index finger towards the door

**Soul stealer**: VV

It felt so…so-unneeded.

"Now, where were we?"

**(Inuyasha gang)**

"So…Robin tells me you are in need of our services." Three man stood in front of the group, carrying all sorts of complex equipment. They were…

dare I say it...

The Ghostbusters

"Do you slay the undead?!" Sango asked with starry eyes, twinkling brightly.

"No…but we suck them up into these cool vacuum cleaner type things! Who do you want to get rid of?"

"This girl named Samara." Sango growled.

"Sa-sa-sa-samara?"

**(Flashback)**

Future Ghostbuster: Mom, the T.V.'s broken again!

Mother: Then go call a cable person, darling…

Future Ghostbuster: Okay!

Hour Later

FG: Mom! They're not coming!

TV mysteriously turns on. It's all snowy. He watches curiously as this little girl lifts herself from a well, and approaches the TV screen. She begins to crawl out of the television.

FG: Never mind mom, the cable woman is here.

(Gets a glimpse of her face)

FG: GAH!!! YOU'RE NOT THE CABLE WOMAN!!!

**(End flashback)**

"I would've never made it, if some guy named Van Helsing hadn't magically appeared and pushed her back into the television box…" He shuddered. "Anyway…we'll see what we can do!"

"Arigato!"

**(ExM)**

"Samara just went through some very simple surgery. We made her teeth a dream…they're perfect! But now, I have a whole different task, we have to re-make her body and face. It will be difficult, it might be ugly, but I, Kikyo, am willing to accept such a horrible challenge, and I-

"You do know I can hear you, right?" Samara lay on the surgery table.

"Gomen…NARAKU! Come to assist me!"

"I THOUGHT I KILLED HIM!!!"

"Well, technically, no, since my seven day are not yet up." Naraku put on his surgical gloves and mask.

"But-he-I thought—whatever…just...just make me beautiful.

**Naraku and Kikyo**: HAI!!!!

Hours passed.

**9:58 **

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome…"

Inuyasha!"

"Kagome?"

"Don't turn into Miroku on me!"

"See, mutt, she doesn't like you! Let her be happy the last two minutes of her life!"

"You can handle rejection, can you?" Shippou asked innocently.

"No…"

"Sango, I have been blessed to have met and fall in love with such a wonderful woman. You truly are my angel. And if I should die tonight, I am honored to have you by my side."

"Oh, houshi-sama…"

"Miroku, Sango, call me Miroku…" He smiled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Miroku…"

The TV in Kagome's living room turned on, even when it was unplugged. The Ghostbusters braced themselves for what lied a head of them. The screen fuzzed up, and instead of a little girl being dragged out from the Television…they saw…

KIKYO AND NARAKU?!

"Ow! That hurts the back!" Naraku managedto say, as he slammedinto the hard floor.

"Samra will be arriving." Kikyo pointedher finger at the screen, awaiting the dead girl's arrival. She came, the same black hair that covered her face, and most of her chest. The same, old fashion gown. What was different? They were going to die! They _really_ were going to die!

"Ladies and gentlemen, we present to you, our finest creation…

SAMARA!"

**Naraku**: (Whistles insanely)

She pulled back her hair to reveal a BEAUTIFUL face. Samara blinked, as did the rest.

"Wait a minute," Kagome pushed herselfaway fromInuyasha, "It takes months to recover from surgery…there is no way that Samara could possibly be standing before us, looking like she does! It's unreal!"

"QUIET GIRL! I have made Samara what she is! She is the face of an angel! She is no longer so hideous-"

"HEY!"

"So disgusting-"

"All right!"

"So nightmarish-"

"They get it!"

"that she would kill people just on how evil and ugly she is!" Kikyo cradled Samara's head in her arms, "isn't that right, sweet child?"

"Yeeeeaaaah…"

"Okay, I see our work here is done!" said a Ghost buster, proudly putting his hands on his hips. "That will be 100 dollars!"

"But you didn't do anything!" Kagome yelled.

"Fine…be greedy." With that, they stormed out thinking 'what a waste of a day!'

"Inuyasha…I will be back for you…" said both Kikyo and Naraku together. "However, we have to celebrate Samara's retirement. You shall live to see another day. Be thankful." So, they were lead back into the TV and disappeared into darkness.

"YEAH!!!! The good guys never die!!!" Squealed Shippou.

"Aren't Sesshomaru and Koga-?"

"They're neutral. -.-"

The days passed. Romance was no longer hidden. They were together at last, all of them. At least, until that fateful day, when Kagome received a letter reading-

I KNOW WHAT YOU DID LAST SUMMER…

"WE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LAST SUMMER!!!!"

Owari!

Stupid ending and I'm sorry for it! I hope you enjoyed, "What Really Happened with: The Ring" If you have any more ideas for a "What Really Happened with: (insert scary story)" fic, please tell me! Remember to review!

Mikomi-sama


End file.
